


Our Pride And Joy

by Carryonmywaywardlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 18th birthday, Dan and Phil have a daughter, Fluffy, Multi, Sweet, parent!phan, tiny mentions of abuse if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryonmywaywardlester/pseuds/Carryonmywaywardlester
Summary: Dan and Phil are happily married, have a house, and an adopted daughter who is about to turn 18yrs old. Cue some reminiscent memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [im_an_amazingdan_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_an_amazingdan_fan/gifts).



> Written for my beautiful bestie in honour of her 18th birthday! Happy 18th Birthday, beautiful. I love ya! :)
> 
> *Tiny mention of an alcoholic, abusive mother. So pls be safe with that trigger*

“Can you believe she’s turning eighteen in a few hours?” whispered Phil into the darkness. 

“No really, no,” sighed Dan. “Doesn’t seem like yesterday we adopted her.” 

Dan snuggled closer to his husband, and laid his head on Phil’s chest. Phil’s fingers automatically started carding through Dan’s still thick curly hair. 

“I can’t believe she’s been our very own since she was five,” replied Phil, his voice full of nostalgia. 

“I know. Remember when we first bought her home?” asked Dan. Phil could feel one corner of Dan’s mouth turn up in a smile of reminiscence. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget it to be honest,” laughed Phil quietly. 

**13 years earlier**

Dan and Phil had not long ago been approved for the adoption of a little girl. A little girl who had been removed by the system from her drunken, abusive, mother just a year ago when the child had been a mere four years old. Despite her young age, the child was very quiet and withdrawn, the social worker could only hope that the right family would eventually bring the child out of herself. Megan had seemed to have taken to Dan and Phil straight away. She instantly became a happier child around them, her eyes brightened, and her small mouth smiled wider than anyone ever had seen. 

“Argh, I can’t believe today is the day!” smiled Phil broadly. 

“I know, I hope we haven’t forgotten anything!” said Dan nervously. 

For the past six months, they’d been busy doing the spare room in their newly acquired house up ready for the little girl to move in. Not only had they decorated it, they’d furnished it with colourful furniture, and bedspread. Fairy lights adorned the headboard of her bed. There were stacks of toys to be played with and stacks of books in the bookcase to be read. The room was bright and airy and overlooked the large back garden - which had become Dan’s pride and joy. The wardrobe and chest-of-drawers were stuffed full of clothing, the little dressing table was full of lots of colourful brushes and hair accessories - some that Darcy had bought for the girl with her pocket money. She’d also allowed both of her “Uncles” to practice on her long blonde hair, so when the girl moved in, they’d at least be able to tie her long red hair up neatly and tidily. 

“Dan, I don’t think we could fit anything more in that bedroom if we tried,” laughed Phil. 

“I know, I know, I’m just being silly,” said Dan wringing his hands nervously. 

Phil moved to sit beside Dan and slung his arm around his waist. 

“You’re not being silly, I understand totally, I feel exactly the same,” said Phil soothingly as he nuzzled his face into the side of Dan’s neck and planted a small kiss on his skin. “We’ll get through this, together, like always.” 

Just then the doorbell rang heralding the arrival of Louise and Darcy. 

“Ready, guys?” asked Louise cheerfully as Dan pulled the door open. 

“Hello, Uncle Dan,” said Darcy giving him a huge smile.

“Hey, Darc, come in a minute, both of you. We just need to put our shoes and jackets on. Phil, Louise and Darcy are here,” said Dan. 

“I guessed,” said Phil as he stepped out of the living room, smiling wanly at his best friend and “adopted niece.” 

“Are you okay, Uncle Phil?” asked twelve year old Darcy. “You look a little pale, and like you’re maybe about to pass out!” 

“I’m fine, Darc, I promise,” said Phil pulling the girl in for a hug. 

“Ready?” asked Dan a few moments later.

“As I’ll ever be!” said Phil giggling nervously. 

“Let’s go and pick up the best part of your future,” said Louise smiling at them brightly. 

“Let’s go,” said Phil. 

\---

Finally Megan was theirs. Finally they’d bought the little girl home for good. Once they’d arrived home, they immediately fed the child and gave her a drink. 

“When you’ve eaten, would you like to see your room? And maybe the garden?” asked Dan quietly.

Megan just nodded. She was yet to actually say anything in front of them, but given her start to life, they knew it was going to take some time, and possibly some work. Patience was the key. The other reason they’d been approved for this child was because they still worked from home on YouTube, as well as doing some independent editing for a small movie company that made ‘Health and Safety’ videos for a certain high street retailer. Megan would need a lot of extra attention to start with. 

Once she was done eating, Phil gently took the child by the hand and showed her around the house. Dan followed nervously in their wake. They showed her the downstairs bathroom, the living room, the study. Then upstairs they showed her the large family bathroom, the room that was set up to film gaming videos, the room where both of her adopted daddies slept, and finally, the room Megan could call her own. 

The child stopped and stared around the room in awe. She turned her head to look at both of her new daddies, wonderment in her small green eyes. 

“Do you like it?” asked Phil softly, he was knelt in the doorway behind the girl. 

Megan just fully turned to stare at her adopted daddy. She nodded frantically before uncertainly moving towards him and wrapping her small arms around his neck. Phil gently took the girl in his arms and held her close to him. He felt wetness on his cheek and he drew the child back. 

“Meg?” asked Phil. “Why are you crying, sweetheart.” 

The child stood back, her head hung low as tears spilled down on to her feet. 

“What’s wrong, Meg?” asked Dan as he came to kneel beside the child. 

“Is this really mine?” whispered the child so quietly, that both Dan and Phil for a moment thought they’d imagined it. They both looked at each other, eyebrows raised in astonishment, before their hearts almost broke. Realisation came to them both; the girl had never had anything like this before! They knew previous to her foster family home, she’d lived in a run-down council flat that had become a dirty hovel. So this had to seem like a palace in comparison - depending on how much she could remember. 

“This really is for you, Meg. All of it. We just want you to be as comfortable as possible, sweetheart,” said Dan as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. 

“Thank you,” said Megan quietly. 

“Come on, shall we go and play with some of your toys? Or would you prefer if I read you a story?” asked Dan a smile lighting up his face. 

“W-would you p- please read to me?” asked Megan uncertainly. 

“Of course I will, get comfy on your bed and I’ll find a book. Phil, are you joining us?” asked Dan giving his husband a significant look. 

Phil coming out of his emotional stupor, moved to sit on the bed with the girl whilst Dan picked a book to read. 

“How does Winnie-the-Pooh sound?” asked Dan as he perused the titles on the bookshelf. Phil grinned, that had been one collection Dan had insisted on buying the child. Eventually all 3 ended up huddled on the bed together whilst Dan read. 

\---

The child settled well into the household. A year later it became apparent that the child was extremely bright and intelligent. Not only had Dan and Phil noticed it, but school had too. She was moved ahead a year as the work was just too easy for her. She was fascinated by the cameras and the lights that both her daddy and papa used. She was very inquisitive and asked lots of questions. Phil took delight in showing his little girl how everything worked, and by age nine, she could set up and film the perfect video. The Phandom had gone nuts when they announced they had in fact been married for a number of years, and they had now had an adopted daughter. But the entire fanbase had turned out to be more supportive than both Dan and Phil could have wished. They all adored the videos Megan appeared in, especially when it came to their new make-up challenge videos. 

“Daddy, that’s not how you use eyeshadow,” Megan had shouted at Phil during one such video. 

Dan had sat the other side of his daughter and rolled his eyes at them both. He was trying his hardest not to laugh, but failed spectacularly. Especially as Phil had looked like a naughty puppy. The fans had lapped it up, and was their most successful video to date. 

By age fourteen she was already starting college. She’d passed her GCSE exams the summer before, and gained nine A stars. By age sixteen she was accepted into University to study English Literature, English Language, and Media Studies. She had mere months left at Uni before she was due to graduate. She had plans on doing a PhD in English the following September. 

\---

Morning dawned bright and clear. Megan stretched and smiled. She loved waking up in her bedroom, her daddy and papa had given her a massive amount of decorating vouchers for Easter, and she had decorated her room the way she wanted. Now it was a cosy little haven. Grabbing her phone she looked at the time, it was eight-thirty, she found a ton of notifications in her texts, Facebook, and emails. Most were from her families, like her Uncle Martyn and Aunt Cornelia, Uncle Adrian, and Grandma Lester. She also received a Facebook message from Darcy and Louise - as well as a fair few other of her fathers’ friends. Megan smiled and swung herself from her bed. 

As she padded along the landing towards the stairs, she heard ‘Free!’ blaring from the TV in the living room. Smiling to herself, Megan quietly descended the stairs quickly and made her way into the living room. There they were, the men that meant the absolute world to her. The men that had taken her in, gave her a home, and loved and cared for her, and nothing she felt she could do could ever repay them. Though if she’d even voiced that thought, they’d have told her not to be so bloody daft. She stood and watched them for a moment. They’d changed little since she was five, sure they’d gotten older, but otherwise they’d hardly look any different to when they’d been in their twenties. Phil was curled up against Dan’s chest, a mug of coffee in his hands. Dan had his arm around Phil’s waist, a cup of coffee in his free hand.

“Morning, daddy, papa,” said Megan quietly a moment later. 

“Megan! You’re up!” said Phil excitedly.

“Sherlock, everyone,” said Dan with a wink at his daughter. 

Megan rolled her eyes at her papa, then smiled. Dan eyed his daughter. Her red hair was a cloud of curls, her green eyes sparkled with happiness, she was almost as tall as her fathers’ too. The girl had a lovely shapely figure, though at the moment that was swamped in her nightgown. 

“Happy eighteenth birthday, baby girl,” said Dan as he slipped from the sofa and wrapped his daughter in a big hug.

“What would you like for breakfast, poppet?” asked Phil as he stretched and moved off the sofa. “Happy birthday, darling.”

“Thank you, both of you. Just a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal is fine daddy, thanks. Besides, I’m meeting a friend for lunch later,” replied Megan. 

“Anyone we know?” asked Dan curiously. 

“My friend Freddie, he’s visiting London, and has offered to take me to lunch at the Savoy,” answered Megan a small smile on her face. 

“Freddie?” questioned Phil.

“Who is Freddie and why haven’t we met this guy before?” asked Dan. 

“Daddy, papa, it’s not like that, I like Freddie, he’s a nice guy, but he’s not into girls,” laughed Megan heartily. 

“You little witch, you did that on purpose,” accused Dan. 

This only made Megan laugh all the harder. 

“Oh, oh, oh you should have seen your faces!” said Megan hysterically. 

“You monkey,” said Phil laughing along with his daughter, and it wasn’t long before Dan joined in. The living room rung with their laughter long after they’d all stopped.


End file.
